


In the Spirit of Anne Geddes

by SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)



Series: An Advent-ure in Christmas Spirit [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, As you do, F/M, christmas in july, going to the mall with your devil boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou
Summary: Chloe drags Lucifer to the mall. Again. Curse cultural Christianity and secret santas!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: An Advent-ure in Christmas Spirit [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200832
Comments: 32
Kudos: 147





	In the Spirit of Anne Geddes

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BITCHES
> 
> (That's a lie. I found this already finished and couldn't figure out why I didn't post it. Good thing it's July, eh?)

"I need to go shopping," Chloe said when she and Lucifer paused for lunch.

They were eating in the car, parked in an alley outside a deli. It was a good deli, and she understood why their suspect went there to eat every day, usually around one. So they were sitting in the car where they could see the front door and hopefully the suspect couldn't see them when he showed up in an hour.

Lucifer was angled toward her like he was being pulled into her orbit. Like he needed her to be close or needed to be close to her. She should feel like he was smothering her, but instead she found she just wanted to pull him closer, to make sure he couldn't run again. Sure, he said he was done running, but he was Lucifer. He said a lot of things, and while she was sure he meant them in the moment, that didn't mean he'd stick to them longterm.

He blinked at her, and she realized she was staring. She shook her head slightly, giving him a smile. Instead of smiling back, he cocked his head, his mouth full of food.

"The station secret santa is tomorrow," she said and admitted, "I kept putting it off, and now I need to find something."

He nodded, swallowed, and said, "Where are we going?"

"You don't have to come," she was quick to say, almost before he was done asking. "I'm probably headed to the mall and it's going to be crowded. You could always come over later if you want to- If you want to."

He gave her an amused look and said, "I can brave the mall for you, darling."

She didn't even try to hide the smile that grew at his words. She reached across the center console and brushed her thumb against the side of his mouth, her smile turning to one of amusement.

"Mustard," she said by way of explanation.

"Ah," he said, his voice hoarse as he watched her lick it off her finger. He swallowed when she sucked it into her mouth with a wicked smile.

"Detective," he groaned as she let go of her thumb with a pop, sandwich forgotten in his hand.

"Yes?" she asked, voice full of innocence. But she knew. She knew what she was doing to him and it was a heady feeling, knowing she could affect him like that.

"You're going to be the death of me, darling," he said, his other hand twitching like he wanted to reach out to her.

"But what a way to go," she said and reached for his hand, pulling him closer so she could kiss him softly.

He went eagerly—had been eager every time she kissed him over the past couple days—and she saw out of the corner of her eye that he nearly dropped his sandwich on the floor. She didn't pull away, but she did laugh into the kiss and could feel him smiling.

When they finally did break apart, it was only because Chloe put a hand on his chest and gently pushed as she pulled back. She held him at arm's length that way, and smiled. He was leaning against her, not hard, but like he wanted to feel the pressure of her hand in his body.

"The death of me," he murmured, before reluctantly sitting back to resume his watch out the windshield.

Once they brought their suspect in, there wasn't much left to do in the day. Lucifer disappeared after a phone call, and Chloe thought she was going to have to call him, to find out if he was backing out, but as she was packing up he appeared back at her desk. She tried to tamp down on the grin that was threatening to take over her face, but doubted she was very successful.

The mall wasn't nearly as crowded as she thought it was going to be, but Lucifer walked close by her, the edge of his hand brushing hers every so often until she took it with a tiny, secret smile. He cast an amused look down at her when she squeezed it, but she could tell from the glint in his eye that that was exactly what he had been going for.

She wondered if he knew that he could hold her hand whenever he wanted outside of work. She didn't want anyone discovering their relationship at work, not this early, not when a piece of her was still waiting for him to run.

"So who shall we be buying overpriced baubles for today? Which lucky officer?" He had bent down slightly to talk to her, and when Chloe turned her head, he was in the perfect position to give a quick peck on the lips before he straightened.

"Lowrey," she said, about to describe her so Lucifer knew who she was talking about, but he was already nodding. Of course. He knew everyone at the station.

"Right, she of the flowerpot infant pictures." He looked mystified, which complemented her response quite well.

"Flowerpot infant?" she asked.

"She has pictures of her spawn as infants, dressed as flowers in flowerpots." He glanced down at her and shrugged. "I don't see the appeal, but there you have it. Perhaps she wanted a garden instead of a child."

Chloe laughed. "It's just a cute thing people do with their kids. There's an artist that did portraits like that for a while. Let's go to the bookstore and see if we can find one of her coffee table books."

She gave his arm a tug, pulling him after her. They could walk side-by-side down most of the central corridor, and she wondered if she could tuck herself into his side, not just hold his hand. They were dating, yes, and while he seemed like the kind of person who would be up for all kinds of PDA, he also hadn't initiated, not once.

She decided to stick with holding his hand.

He seemed content to stroll along with her, peering at the shop entrances they passed in mild curiosity but with no need to go in. At the bookstore, he stared at the holiday display in horrified fascination. It was, she had to admit, precariously balanced, but she was pretty sure that wasn't where his fascination was coming from.

"What?" she asked, elbowing him gently to bring his attention back to her.

"Are those all the same book?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "But it's different illustrators."

He gave her the look she was now recognizing as his "humanity is very strange" look. She gestured with one hand down the row to the religious section.

"If there can be more than one version of the bible surely there can be more than one version of _'Twas the Night Before Christmas_."

He made a face, and she laughed, and they moved on. It didn't take much skimming of titles to find what looked like the latest Anne Geddes book. It was as good a present as any, so she bought it and had the store gift wrap it for her.

"Is there anything else you need, darling?" he asked as they walked out of the store.

"No," she said, to him in question.

"Only, I was thinking perhaps we could go for a bite," he said, not looking at her. His fingers twitched in hers, and she smiled.

"I can't," she said regretfully. "I need to get back so the babysitter can go home."

"Ah," he said and was silent for a few steps. When he spoke next, his voice was hesitant, as though he were feeling his way through new terrain. She supposed he was. "If that's your only objection, Beatrice could come too."

She cocked her head at him, a slow smile growing over her face. "Yeah?"

The look he cast at her was one of confusion, and it made her heart lift. "Of course. She's… not so terrible a child."

"I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear you say that," she said, squeezing his hand almost as a reward. The way he smiled in reflex was certainly a reward for her. "Okay, that sounds good. Should we meet you somewhere?"

She dropped him back off at his car, after getting the name of the restaurant, and then headed home to pick up Trixie, who was nearly ecstatic to hear they'd be going to dinner with Lucifer. He had chosen a child-friendly restaurant—she hadn't even been aware he knew what "child-friendly" meant—and something warmed in her, seeing that. It was something in her price range, too, another little thoughtful thing that made her smile.

The dinner was full of soft glances and little touches, of entertaining Trixie and eating delicious food, of being so full of feeling that she wanted to cry with it when the light caught Lucifer's eyes just right. At the end of the night, he walked them to the door, let Trixie hug him, and gave Chloe the sweetest kiss she had ever been on the receiving end of.

When she closed the door, it was with a smile on her face and warmth in her heart.

THE END


End file.
